


Mother's Love

by SidneyFireBlood



Series: Our Life Story (In Drabbles) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flight Log: Departure Tour AU, M/M, Multi, Our Life Story (In Drabbles) series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be done with high school and he may be getting ready to tour with the other members of GOT7, but that doesn't mean she won't still worry about her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags read, it's an AU for Flight Log: Departure Tour. It's just a short piece that I wrote and will be filed under my "Our Life Story (in Drabbles) series. Don't forget to subscribe to the series if you want to see what else I will put there.
> 
> Comment below if you would like to see more in this series. 
> 
> Also this was rushed so was the edit job.

Yugyeom smiled down at his mother, “I promise, everything will be alright, eomma. Jaebum-hyung is a great leader and a wonderful boyfriend; he will look after me.”

“I know, but a mother has a right to worry,” replied Yugyeom’s mother as she reached up and touched his cheek, “When did you grow-up so tall, baby boy?” she smiled, but her eyes brimmed with tears.

Yugyeom blushed, but decided not to comment of the “baby boy” comment, instead he just shrugged, “At least it’s not for the military…” oh that did it.

She started to cry, “Please don’t joke about that. You are still too young to join. You have so much of your life ahead of you.”

As it was true that he was still “young”, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to put it off forever. The law is the law, after all, but today he wasn’t leaving for the ROK Army, today he was leaving for GOT7’s world tour, after a brief layover at After School Club.

“Sorry, eomma. I didn’t mean too…” but she touched his lips and nodded her head, “I know.”

He smiled, “I’ll still be fine.”

She nodded again, “I know. I will be, too. I’ve got your father to keep me company and since his retirement and all the children are out of the house we can finally go and do all those things he promised me back when we were your age.”

Yugyeom blushed, “Eomma…” he didn’t want to think about what his parents would be doing while he was away. At least they had each other to keep them company.

“Now, are you sure you have everything dear. What about your phone charger?”

His eyes widen and he bent down to look into his small carry-on bag and she started to laugh as she danged it in front of him, “It fell out. You need to remember to zip your bag, honey.”

He sighed as he took from her, put it in his bag and made sure everything else was in there. Once he did, he nodded, picked it up, put it over his shoulders, stood up, then bent back down and kissed his mom on top of her head, “I promise; I’ll be fine.”

She nodded once more and looked at JB, “Make sure he calls me at least once a week or you will be hearing from me, young man.”

JB blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the floor a little, “Yes ma’am.”

She kissed her son on his cheek and whispered, “I love you,” in his ear.

He whispered back, “I love you too, eomma,” then turned around to his leader/boyfriend, who had his hand held out and took it as they walked through the terminal and went towards their seats on the plane, thankful for the private jet JYP set up for the seven of them (and Coco, of course) and sat down.

Yugyeom looked at JB and smiled, “Are you sure we will be alright?”

JB nodded, “As long as we have each other and the others, we will be,” he then leaned over and kissed Yugyeom, while Jackson was filming.

Jackson started to giggle, “Yuck!”

JB just glared at him, “At least I don’t have to keep up with two lovers,” and just winked at him.

The End


End file.
